The invention relates to a shoe sole, which has at least one cleat that is designed to make contact with the ground on the underside of the sole facing towards the ground when used as intended. Furthermore, the invention relates to a shoe with such a sole as well as a method for the production of such a sole.
A shoe of the generic kind respectively such a shoe sole is known for example from EP 1 392 136 B1. Here, a sport shoe is described which is especially used as a soccer shoe, which comprises a plurality of cleats at the underside of the sole.
Although a cleat or cam shoe is already available with the pre-known solution by which already a positive influence of the traction behaviour of the shoe can be obtained, it has been found that a demand for improvement exist with respect to the stability during striking of the shoe on the ground. Accordingly, pre-known shoes are not yet designed in an optimal manner with respect to the grip of the shoe on the ground. This applies specifically in the case of using the sport shoe for soccer or golf, where due to the course of movement a good and slip-proof hold of the shoe on the ground is aimed for during the phases of movement.